charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic School
Magic School is an institution dedicated to the education of magical beings, most commonly witches. It was founded thousands of years ago by the Elders after untrained magic caused the destruction of Atlantis. The school is located in another realm only accessible through good magic. It is shielded by magic that prevents evil from entering and death within the school. History The Charmed Ones first learned about Magic School when summoned there by Gideon, who needed their help when a student named Zachary conjured the headless horseman to attack teachers because he felt he was being held at the school against his will. The Charmed Ones eventually managed to stop Zachary and the school was saved. After Gideon's betrayal, the Elders decided to close Magic School, as they could no longer guarantee its safety. However, Paige defended the school and was eventually named headmistress. She was succeeded by Leo Wyatt after he became mortal. After thousands years of peaceful education, the school was abandoned after the demon Zankou broke through the defenses and the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths to live peaceful lives. Even though the Charmed Ones eventually returned to their former lives and destiny, the school was not reclaimed. It continued to serve as a base for several demons and other evil, most notably the Triad and later Billie and Christy. Six months after the Ultimate Battle, the Elders asked the Charmed Ones to reclaim the school. At that time, the school had been taken over by a tribe of Tribal Demons, who were recruited by Christy to serve a distraction for the Charmed Ones. The demons were eventually vanquished by the Charmed Ones and Christy was sent to the afterlife by Billie, reclaiming Magic School once and for all. The Elder Noah later informed Paige that the damage done to the school could easily be undone and that the school would be opened again in a matter of days. However, Noah expressed his concern about getting the teachers and students back, as he feared they no longer thought the school was safe. The school was eventually reopened and Leo Wyatt returned as Headmaster. The Virus When the wizard Ambrose released a lethal virus for all magical beings except wizards, the Elders decided to use the school as a shelter, and surrounded it with a force field. Faculty Current *Leo Wyatt (Current Headmaster) *Arthur Cobbs (History Professor) *Miss Donovan (Former Librarian and current Literature Professor) *Ben McDowell (Basic Spell Casting Professor and former student) Former *Gideon (Founder and Headmaster) *Paige Matthews (Headmistress) *Professor Whitney (Anthropology Professor and Guest Lecturer) Notable Students *Duncan Phillips (Graduated) *Don Phillips (Graduated) *Simon (Graduated) *Enola (Graduated) *Zachary (Left) Notes and Trivia *As part of their plan to reclaim Magic School, the Charmed Ones conjured the Headless Horseman to scare and attack the demons in the school. *In "Nature vs Nurture", it is revealed that even half-demons cannot enter the school, regardless of their morality. *While Wyatt and Chris Halliwell spent time at Magic School in their early years, they were never officially enrolled. Category:Locations